


Trash

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, M/M, i dont know, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:46:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oikawa Tooru is the trashiest trash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY

Iwaizum Haime was takin out th trah. He set it down on the grnd. Te trahs began to shake bac and 4th. Iwaim scremd. Oikiw Toru popped out of thee tras. "hai iwa-chaAAANN ~~~" he scrfeAM, hugging th terrfid iwa. "Qhat the fuci.,,,,,,,," iwaidjh mumbled shlovuh him off. "Awwwwwwwddwqqq cmon iwa0chan`~~~~~" he saduf "i lobe iou" hejijme scrESMD, PUNNCHIN THGT MOTJERFUCKER. "OIKAWA TOORU WHAT THE HECC" HE YELL, PUNCHING HIM. AGAIN. OOIIK CRIEE. "I-I love yu, hajim." He whisper, stroking hajim chekk. "R-rawr." That was thhe lats fucmkng dtsraw for ruiwaixumi. He fuckn rekt him, punching him with such froce thhat oikaww was knockd the frick out. Everntually the garvb truck arifed. IwIA LAUGH, THROWINGFC OIKAWEDX IN THE BASCCL OF THE TRUCK. "Fuckn finally." He lauhgh as hie unconscious firend is sent back wher ne baloongs.

**Author's Note:**

> Im so sorry about not updating umbrella!!! Ive been feeling unmotivated abt it but i swear ill finish it!! Rn imma work on a few other things ;) bye!!


End file.
